


yonke, owayeqonda

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	yonke, owayeqonda

UJaime ebambe isandla sakhe ngaphansi kwetafula.

"Kuzofanele sikhulume ngeBrienne kanjalo," esho ngamazinyo akhe.

UCersei ngamehlo akhe aluhlaza agcina omunye umuntu esenkingeni kuye. Wayejwayele ukubabona emehlweni alabo, kepha okwamanje, uJaime wabona kuphela amahlaya.

"Ungangitsheli ukuthi u-Forbes ofakwe"? Umbala wakhe wayeluma ngenkathi esukuma emgona.

Wabuya wama.

"Ngizobe ngafa ngaphandle kwakhe."

UCersei Tweed, phenduka, ajike, abe naye.

"Cha ngincome ukuthi ufe, ukwedlula noma yini oyikho manje."

UJaime ukhahlela isitulo ngemuva kwakhe, azithuke.

Ngiyisiwula esingakanani. Isiwula igolide.

Wabamba isibuko, wasibuka wasibuka sangabuka muntu.

Kungenzeka ukuthi akazi ukuthi wayenabani, kepha wayazi ukuthi wayefuna ukuba ngubani.

Futhi ngakho-ke wahamba efuna umuntu owayengomunye wemibuso yonke, owayeqonda.


End file.
